1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio controller, a server and a mobile communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service of transmitting multimedia contents to a plurality of mobile stations by broadcast or multicast (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service; hereinafter referred to as the “MBMS”) has been conventionally performed (for example, 3GPPTSG-RAN, “TS25.346 V6.1.0 Introduction of Multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) in Radio access network (RAN)”, June 2004). In the MBMS, a frequency used for transmitting data by the MBMS is notified to mobile stations through the Radio Access Network (RAN). Therefore, mobile stations, which are not currently receiving data by the MBMS, can receive data by the MBMS by performing handover to the notified frequency.